Angel Fighter
by amethystdreamstar
Summary: Follow Pit as he battles his way to the top to become the Smash King of the Brawl Tournament ... or at the very least, as he tries to cope with living at the Smash Mansion and not making a fool of himself in front of his idol, Link.
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

**Prologue**

It was dark in Skyworld. All of the inhabitants were sleeping soundly in their homes and not a single being could be seen moving throughout and of the many streets. There were still many hours before even the earliest of risers would awaken. Stars twinkled overhead like many watchful eyes, keeping watch over the silent city.

At the heart of the city and raised on a slight hill of clouds was a building far grander than any building that a mere mortal could make. Elegant archways framed in gold decorated all of the entryways, while the rest of the building was made entirely of marble and seemed to glow in the light of the stars.

Inside this building one being, an angel, remained awake. He wore a white toga with a pair of black shorts and a shirt underneath with sandal boots on his feet. He had soft, brown hair which held a golden laurel upon it. His eyes were a brilliant blue, the colour of the sky on a cloudless day, and were currently lit up in excitement. He had beautiful white-feathered wings that moved with each of his movements as he excitedly pumped his bracer-clad arms and made false punches with his fists.

An onlooker would surely ask, what has gotten this angel into such a state?

The reason is simple: He's watching the final match of the Super Smash Brothers: Melee Tournament.

Unlike most angels who are peaceful beings, this angel had a fighting spirit. Nothing thrilled him more than being in the middle of a heated struggle, fighting your way to victory against an equally strong and determined opponent. It was for this reason the angel joined the army of the goddess Palutena and soon became the youngest captain in history at only 387 years old.

However, since the defeat of the snake-headed villain that had been plaguing Skyworld, there was no more need for any fighting and the term 'Captain' became nothing more than a ceremonial title. The angel did not wish for evil to return just so he could have a fight, but he wished that he could test his strengths against his fellow soldiers or at least, someone skilled.

That was why he watched the tournament. It was the second Smash Tournament. The first had only twelve contestants but this one had much, much more. The head of the tournament, the Master Hand, chose only the best heroes (or sometimes even villains) to compete in the tournament.

The tournament consisted of one-on-one matches, team matches and free-for-alls with up to four people. No one actually got hurt in the matches. Instead, every time a contestant got hit, their 'Damage Percentage' would increase. The harder they got hit the higher up the percentage would go. When a fighter's percentage got really high, they would get sent flying with each hit they took and it would be up to the other players to hit them hard enough to send them across one of the boundary lines. Each time this happened, it counted as a 'death' and meant different things for different matches. In a 'stock' match, each fighter had a certain amount of 'life tokens' and each time they 'died' they would lose one of these tokens and be sent back onto the field with their Damage Percentage back at 0%. This kept on happening until all of the characters except the last one had no 'lives' left. The process was similar in 'timed matches' except it didn't necessarily matter how many times a fighter died in the sense that they never lost all of their 'lives'. These matches were set up so that every time a player was 'killed' they would lose a point and the fighter that defeated them would gain a point. The contestants would fight until the very last second.

After each match the contestants would gain points on how well they did. For each match a fighter could get either one to four points depending how they did, four being the best. In a stock match whoever 'survived' the match would get four points, the last person to go out would get three and so on. In timed matches, whoever got the most points in the match would get four tournament points with the other contestants getting fewer points. In matches with three people, a maximum of three points were awarded. However, in matches with only two people, rather the only aiming for two points, the winner would receive four points while the loser would receive one. Because of the huge point difference, these matches were always intense and worth the watch even though it was only between two fighters. Team matches went by the same point scale as one-on-one matches since team matches were always two on two.

Fighters could be eliminated from the tournament in only one way, sudden death matches. Whenever two contestants' points went to less than twenty of the next highest competitor, they would compete against themselves to stay in the tournament. If there were three or four fighters who fell into the 'Fallen 20' category, the two with the lowest scores would fight against each other and the winner would gain an automatic ten points. This would either leave one person in the Fallen 20 category or two and if there were two they would fight against themselves and the winner would gain ten points. The loser of any of these situations would automatically be eliminated but would be allowed to stay to watch the rest of the tournament.

The angel loved to watch the tournament because these fighters were the best of the best, literally. The Master Hand invited each of the fighters to compete for the title of 'Smash King' (or Queen but there has never been a female winner … yet). While they were at the tournament, the Master Hand would freeze the realms of all of the fighters until the tournament was over because many of these fighters were essential to the survival of their realms. The fighters got to live in one giant manor called 'Smash Mansion' that was located on a small, world that had the same technology as the most advanced fighters. The fighters would train for their matches at the mansion as well.

The tournament was extremely popular to those who knew of it. Many worlds knew of the tournament through movies, television shows or even through something called 'video games' (the angel didn't really understand those since they didn't follow the proper timeline of the tournament at all). The matches all took place in a special arena that could simulate many different arenas and could be watched by a live crowd who were always behind a force-field that surrounded them.

The angel came across the tournament accidentally. He had been gazing late at night into the scrying pool, as he was now, remembering all of the battles he had fought in and wishing to find a way to satisfy his fighting spirit. As soon as the thought crossed the angel's mind, the water had begun to ripple and a blurry image began to form. The angel had been rather confused as to why this had happen since normally the pool needed more direct thoughts or commands to show something, but curiously watched as the image became clearer.

What he had seen was something he would never forget.

When the image had finally cleared, the angel had thought he had fallen asleep and was currently dreaming. Inside the pool was the image of a young man with long, pointed ears and blonde hair beneath a weirdly-shaped green hat. Matching the hat was a green tunic along with white underclothes, brown boots and gauntlets that had bits of gold on them. The warrior, the angel was certain he was, carried a metal shield with strange symbols on it with the most prominent being a golden triangle that was missing part of the center in the shape of an upside-down triangle, along with a gleaming sword.

At that moment, the pool zoomed out and the angel watched in awe as the warrior rolled out of the way to avoid a large ball of … some type of energy. The warrior then raced ahead and swung his sword at the person who had shot the energy.

At least, the angel _assumed_ it was a person, because it could just as easily pass as a robot of some sort. It was clad entirely in orange, metal armour except for the head which was red with green where the eyes would be. The only other part of the suit that wasn't orange was the right arm that looked completely robotic and almost like a canon.

The orange fighter dodged out of the way of the sword and kicked up at the warrior's face. The warrior did a front roll and swung his legs out beneath him to trip the other fighter. The orange fighter simply jumped and slammed their fist downward to strike the warrior in the face. The fighter rolled out of the way and swung his sword around in a spin-like attack.

The angel watched in awe as the two fighters kept on trying to land a hit on each other. It was like nothing he'd ever seen! Finally after several moments, the orange fighter managed to land a blast on the warrior. Only then did the angel notice the numbers at the bottom showing the different percentages, along with symbols that the angel assumed let viewers recognize which numbers belonged to whom. Strangely enough there were two other symbols with no numbers but the angel didn't care about them, he was only interested in the two sets of numbers.

The angel thought it was over when he saw the numbers for the warrior go from '174%' to '195%' as he was blasted backwards. The other warrior only had 126%! The angel was proven wrong when the green warrior pulled out a strange hook-like object out of nowhere which connected with the edge of a wall and pulled him back into the arena.

The fight continued for several more moments and the angel watched as the green-clad warrior pulled a bow out of the same unknown spot as the other object and shot the orange fighter. The fighter was too slow to dodge and fell into the wall, taking a moment to get back up.

That moment was their downfall.

The green-clad warrior leapt forwards with a loud battle cry and with tremendous force slashed downward on the still-recovering fighter. The fighter bounced off the ground with such ferocity that they went flying into the sky and disappeared with a blast of light, leaving the remaining fighter to sheath his sword onto his back after a fancy twirl.

The angel was hooked. He quickly learnt about the tournament called The Super Smash Brothers and eagerly drank up any knowledge he knew about it. He found the name of the victorious warrior, Link, and the loser who turned out to be a woman named Samus Aran.

The angel watched the whole tournament. Link quickly became his favourite fighter simply because he never gave up no matter how different the scores were, and this determination changed the expected results of more than one match. He watched as the final eight, Link being one of them, became too close in score for anyone to fall behind by twenty points, they were just too good, so the Master Hand called forth the Sudden Death Final Matches. Each fighter was randomly paired off with another fighter, given three stocks, and were told simply to defeat the other if they wanted to become Smash King.

The next series of matches were more intense than anything the angel had ever seen. No one was eliminated easily, and everyone fought for all they were worth.

That was what started the blue-eyed angel's desire to be in the tournament.

Watching as Mario finally became victorious among all the other smashers (that's what one of the television shows called them and the name quickly stuck), the angel wished that one day, that could be him. Even as his favourite smasher, Link, fell in the final match, the angel still thought that he was the best fighter.

Several years later (for the angel anyways he didn't know how the smasher's timelines went), the angel hoped to be proven right.

A new tournament was called. Super Smash Brothers: Melee Tournament was even greater than the first tournament. There were more fighters and even more battles. The angel followed each and every one of these battles from his place in Skyworld in the dead of night by watching them in the scrying pool. He also watched all the information shows that were released by the Master Hand that told the viewers about each of the smashers and what they had done to get into the tournament.

The angel wished that if he couldn't fight in the tournament, that he could at the very least go down in person to watch. However, he knew that even though he didn't need to lead his troops into battle, being a captain was still a very demanding job and he could not leave it for more than a few days, which is the amount of time it would take to fly down there, watch a match or so, then fly back since he'd have to cross a dimension-barrier. Besides, the goddess Palutena needed him here, not wishing for a cheap why to satisfy his fighter's spirit.

The match that the angel was watching at the moment was the final match of the Melee Tournament. The match was between Captain Falcon and Link. Mario had surprisingly lost to Princess Zelda in the quarter finals. Zelda then lost to Link in the next match. Both fighters were down to one stock but unfortunately for the angel, Link had about eighty percent more damage than Falcon.

The angel silently cheered on his near-idol and felt the thrill of a fight coarse through him as he mock-punched the air as if it were Captain Falcon. It was a mere shadow of the true thrill of battle, but the angel would take what he could get.

The angel couldn't help the small whoop of victory he let out when Link finally came out victorious. He pumped his fists as Link did his signature taunt at the end of a battle, twirling his sword around before he sheathed it. The announcer was just calling out Link's victory when –

"I knew I'd find you here, Pit."

Pit whirled around in shock, the image in the scrying pool fading back into nothingness in his lapse of focus. Standing before him was none other than Palutena herself. Her golden crown-like laurel sat gently upon her long green hair but she was only wearing a plane white dress instead of her usual decorated one. Her plain dress did not hinder her beauty, if anything, it seemed to enhance it.

Pit broke out of his shock and ran forward to kneel at the feet of his goddess. "P-Palutena! I-I'm sorry! I didn't see you!"

The goddess gently laid a hand on Pit's shoulder, making him look up at her. She gestured for Pit to stand up and he did not hesitate. "It is late," Palutena said in a soft voice.

Pit looked down as he answered in embarrassment. "I'm sorry, I was just …" Pit couldn't finish his sentence. He hadn't told _anyone_ about the Smash Tournament, not even his closest friends or his goddess.

Palutena smiled softly at him. "I know of what you watch," she said gently, making Pit look up sharply, "as the creator of this particular scrying pool, I am able to see who has accessed it and what they have watched." Pit's eyes widened, he hadn't known that.

The goddess continued to speak in a soft voice and said, "I know that your spirit desires for battle, you were born in a time of great need so how could you not be? I knew from the moment I saw you that you would be destined for great things. I could see it in the way you interacted with people … your very presence demanded the attention of those around you making you a good leader. It was no accident that you became the youngest captain of my army in our history. I could see it in the way that you could handle any weapon that was given to you and more often than not, beat your teachers in practice. Not for nothing were you the best archer in my entire army before you were even officially in the army. But most of all, I could see that you were destined for greatness in your eyes. Through your eyes I can see your untameable spirit along with a wildness that is unique to any angel. Angels are peaceful beings by nature, yet you seem to lack that to some extent. In some ways I cannot even to begin to understand how fighting seems to thrill you … yet I know that's just the way you were born to be."

Pit was stunned. Palutena had just shared so much with him, some things he didn't even know about himself. He didn't even know what to say in response so he just said, "Thank you."

Palutena seemed to sense his confusion and let out a small, bell-like laugh. "Do not worry, Pit. I would not expect anything less than a fighter's spirit from the captain of my army. My only regret is that I could not give you enough time off to go watch one of these matches in person."

Pit was floored. Palutena wanted him to watch one of the matches? He knew that he was closer to the goddess than most angels, but for her to regret not being able to let him go to a match that was in another dimension, especially when angels were supposed to be peace-loving beings … it boggled Pit's mind.

Palutena turned and walked up the steps leading to another part of the palace. When she reached the top she turned and said, "By the way, who won?"

Pit couldn't help it. He laughed. For several minutes Pit couldn't answer her around his laughter but finally he was able to say, "L-Link," around a few giggles.

Palutena nodded. "That's good. I like him. He has the same spirit in his eyes during a match that I see every time I look at you. Goodnight, Pit." With that she turned and left.

For a long moment Pit just stood there. _'What does she mean by that?'_ Pit thought as he turned an open window to fly home, _'I'm nowhere _near_ as good as him.'_

**SSBBSSBBSSBBSSBBSSBB**

**amethystdreamstar: Hello everyone. I was writing a Harry Potter story but this has been swirling around in my mind for a while along with another Brawl story that's about everyone in Brawl being part of an assassin guild/group/organization.**

**I was writing my other story when I noticed that my labtop wouldn't charge anymore. I sent it to myself so I wouldn't lose it (turns out I melted and broke the part where you plug in the charger so it's toast) and then finished the chapter. I went to upload it after I had saved and closed it and to my dismay, it was the same version as the unfinished one I sent to myself.**

**I was very angry about this but resolved to rewrite the extra 3500-4000 words plus all the changes I had made. I was about halfway through when the page randomly refreshed and I lost everything that I had fixed … again!**

**I was royally ticked off and decided to write this instead on my sister's computer. It's only the prologue and I'm not sure if I should even write the rest. I might write another chapter or so that will be much longer (3000 words is really short for me) and if I get a few people saying they like it, I will continue it but updates will probably be slow (unless I get a REALLY good response :P )**

**I may write this as slash if I get enough people telling me too (guess who will be paired with Pit :P ) but not anything to graphic I don't think since I don't think I could write it, or it will just be a really strong friendship, I'm not sure yet.**

**Please review and tell me if I should keep writing :)**

**August 23****rd**** 2011**


	2. Snakes and Hands

**Dislaimer: I own nothing that you recognize**

**amethystdreamstar: I haven't played many of the games that the characters in Brawl are from so I can't be sure if I get their personalities correct or not. I will write based on what I have read in other fics and a little bit of my own imagination. Besides, it's fanfiction, can't there be some OOC-ness?**

**Chapter 1: Snakes and Hands**

The next few days seemed to fly by for Pit … and not just because he had wings that allowed him to fly everywhere.

Palutena had given Pit lots to think about. Did she really think so much of him as a warrior? He knew she thought he was good, he wouldn't have been named captain so young if she thought he was an idiot, but for her to praise his skills so much … it made Pit feel almost giddy. The feeling strengthened when he realized that Palutena must have actually _watched_ a few matches for her to be interested enough to know who the victor would be. Pit couldn't wait to see Palutena again when she wasn't busy and ask her what she thought about the tournament.

The tournament was soon pushed from his mind to be replaced with another form of fighting. Strange creatures had been sighted around the boarders of Skyworld and it was Pit's responsibility as captain of the army to make sure that these monsters did not pose a threat for any of the inhabitants of his world. Occurrences like this were rare, but happened often enough that a working army was always needed just in case. If they were peaceful creatures the army could leave them alone but if they were violent, they would have to be eradicated immediately.

Immediately, Pit realised that they needed to remove of these creatures immediately.

As soon as Pit or any of the other winged soldiers got near one of the beasts, they would start to attack aggressively. Up close Pit saw that they looked rather liked winged snakes and figured that they were a small group that had broken off from Medusa's army many years ago and just happened to come across Skyworld.

One-on-one, these creatures were rather easy to defeat. All Pit had to do was dodge quickly when the beast let out a strike, then quickly slash or stab at its vulnerable next and belly. If that didn't work Pit would either jump or fly over them and slash at their wings, making them unable to fly – which was their main method of transportation was flight and their wings gave them incredible speed – an easy target for an archer as skilled as Pit.

However, their sheer numbers made it extremely difficult to fight just one at a time, not that Pit minded. Adrenaline coursed through his veins as he dodged attack after attack only to slash out with his bow-turned-double sword (a gift from Palutena to be used only in times of great need). His tunic became stained from the blackish-coloured blood of the snake-monsters but Pit didn't care, he was enjoying himself too much. It had been close to twenty years since Pit had last needed to use his weapons for actually combat to care about a little blood on something that could be replaced.

Almost too soon for Pit, the last snake-monster fell at his feet after he had stabbed one of his blades through its throat. The fight had been going on for several days (turns out the original group had only been a small fraction of the colony), and everyone was tired. Even Pit had felt the fatigue creep into his limbs but it just made him that much more determined to keep fighting. He had been the only one to not take a break from the fighting, he was _that_ determined. He also felt that it was his responsibility as captain and Palutena's best fighter to put forth his entire effort until he simply couldn't fight anymore. Only then would he take a break from the fighting, but he did not reach that point in the battle.

Despite his fatigue, Pit was grinning. He was pretty sure he looked like an idiot since he was smiling while being surrounded by the bodies of several monsters that had just been attacking him, but he didn't care. Even though his limbs felt tired, he felt more rejuvenated than he had felt in a long time. His restless fighting spirit was finally satisfied … for a while at least. He also felt no small amount of pride when he discovered that he hadn't lost his touch after years of inactivity.

After the threat had been defeated came the worst part, in Pit's opinion anyways, the clean-up. Many of his soldiers told him not to worry about cleaning up since he did so much in the battle and needed rest but Pit refused. He knew that no one would fault him in getting out of this duty but he knew that it was his responsibility to help keep Skyworld safe and clean, which meant disposing of the dead monsters. It wouldn't do to have one of the younger angels come out and play in this area to find that one of the 'dead' monsters wasn't quite as dead as everyone thought it was.

So for several gruelling hours, Pit dragged the carcasses to a center pile along with his fellow soldiers (after checking that they were actually dead, he didn't want a surprise bite from one that was only injured). After all the monsters had been piled together, one of the soldiers brought forth a small container of everlasting Angel Fire [1] and used it to burn the bodies. The process took a long time even with the fast-burning powers of the special fire so it was still several more hours before Pit could finally report back to Palutena in person about their success.

It was about a month before Pit started to feel restless again. He took to spending long hours in the training fields practicing his moves against invisible enemies. Other days, he would take full advantage of his exceptional, angel-stamina and shoot arrows at targets, stationary or moving, from dawn until dusk. These lengthy training sessions could not full satisfy his desire to fight and could only barely keep his restlessness at bay, but there was nothing else Pit could do. He felt isolated from his people and wished there was someone who he could talk to … someone who would understand.

He was a warrior trapped inside an angel, a being of purity and peace. He was supposed to like making music and singing songs in praise to the goddess that watched over them. Instead of dancing, he liked using his body to perform feats of battle and war. Pit rarely ever felt peaceful enough to sing with joy, usually his voice was used to call out battle cries or to command his troops in battle since he so rarely spoke to others besides his goddess.

No one could understand.

**SSBBSSBBSSBBSSBB**

Pit arrived in the practice archery fields for the eighth day in a row. He had been working on bending his arrow shots a little more sharply because he wanted to see if he could direct the arrow enough to turn it around midair to shoot behind him. No one else was there, like always, so Pit would be able to shoot at stationary targets until midday when one or two others would show up for an hour or so to help him with moving targets.

Pit started off with some light stretching and a small jog around the field. Angels' bodies may be more resilient to damage and injuries, but Pit didn't want to take the chance of accidentally hurting himself while practicing just in case there was attack on the city.

Pit had just finished when he heard a rustling noise. Pit whirled around, bow at the ready only to see –

A pigeon. Sitting calmly on one of the propped up targets was a snowy-white messenger pigeon holding a letter in its beak.

Pit was rather confused. _'Who would be writing to me?'_ he thought as he walked over. He didn't have any close friends other than the goddess. This was partly because of the demands of his jobs but also because he was just too different from everyone else. The other angels were always polite to him, but it still hurt Pit deep down that everyone was so distant from him. He longed for a friend, just one, who he could share anything with. Sure he had Palutena but, she was a _goddess_, and he was just one of her angels.

Pit finally reached the pigeon and gently stroked its head. "What have you got there?" he asked softly as he carefully removed the letter from the bird's beak. The bird hooted [2] softly at him in reply before he took off and flew gracefully out of the archery field.

Pit looked down at the letter in his hand. It was addressed simply as, '_**Captain Pit Icarus**_' in a handwriting that he did not recognize. Pit turned the letter over and saw that it had a wax seal in the shape of a closed fist.

Intrigued, Pit broke the seal and read:

_**Dear Captain Pit Icarus,**_

_**I am delighted to inform you that out of the many able candidates we had selected, you have been chosen to become a contestant in the Super Smash Brothers: Brawl Tournament.**_

_**If you are unaware, Super Smash Brother Tournaments are highly competitive tournaments between only the most capable fighters of the many realms and dimensions that exist. Only the strongest of heroes and the most capable of villains are selected.**_

_**As the creator of the tournament, I would be overjoyed if you decided to accept your invitation and become a part of our next tournament that will be held in a month's time. The tournament will not interfere with any of your duties as captain as I have the power to freeze time in your world while you are in the tournament.**_

_**I will arrive in Skyworld in two days' time to discuss the tournament with you and answer any questions you may have.**_

_**Sincerely yours,**_

_**Master Hand**_

Pit's hands trembled as he read the letter over a second, then a third time, hardly believe his eyes. _'They want me to …'_ he thought in a daze as he sat down since he wasn't sure if his legs would support him. Never in his wildest dreams had he thought that _he_ would be asked to join the Smash Tournaments. Sure he had defeated Medusa but that was nothing compared to what some of the other Smashers had done! Link had saved his realm at least eight times and Pit had lost count how many times Mario had saved Peach from Bowser. Besides, if he were to mark his age in human years, he'd be only around fifteen or sixteen at most! Sure there was Ness but he had the power of ESP! Pit could do nothing like that, all he could do was shoot arrows and fight with his blades. He couldn't even do the lowliest of Angel Spells [3] so why would they want someone like him?

Another thought occurred to Pit as he read the letter one more time. The Master Hand said that he could freeze his realm but Pit knew that would be impossible. Skyworld was the link between all the other realms, it was that huge. Many realms had their own names for it, the most common being 'Heaven', but those were usually parts of Lower Skyworld where souls went after they had departed their bodies. While there they had a choice, they could remain there for however long they wanted or they could be reborn. Being reborn was a tricky process since you could either be reborn as a human or any other type of humanoid creature without any memory of your past life. Certain souls didn't have a choice. Some souls, such as Link or Princess Zelda's, were constantly reincarnated and never stayed in Skyworld, they went somewhere else entirely.

Pit was second-in-command to Palutena, the goddess of the entire realm. Pit would never be allowed to leave, nor would he put his world in that kind of position. _'Palutena needs me,'_ Pit thought sadly as he folded the letter back up and put it back in the envelope, _'I will not abandon her or the realm just to chase wild dreams that will never amount to anything. Besides, what chance did I have in the tournament anyways?'_

With that final, sad thought, Pit picked up his bow and for probably the first time ever, left his training early to go home and gaze silently out his window.

**SSBBSSBBSSBBSSBB**

Pit didn't train at all in the next two days. He didn't notice the concerned looks that were sent his way as he walked slowly down the palace hallways, wings drooping and his feet dragging along the floor with each step. He didn't speak unless directly spoken to and everyone was greatly concerned for Palutena's captain.

Pit knew he was doing what was right, so why did it feel so wrong? His stomach churned every time he thought of the letter that was still on his kitchen table (he didn't have the heart to throw it out) and every time he looked at a sword or a bow his heart clenched.

Pit didn't know what time the Master Hand was showing up since he didn't mention that particular detail in his letter. What Pit did know was that when he saw him, he'd tell him that while he was delighted to be chosen to compete, he would sadly have to turn the invite down because of his duties. The very thought of what he was going to do almost made him feel ill. _'How am I going to be able to do this?'_ Pit thought desperately.

"Captain?" a small voice intruded into Pit's chaotic thoughts. Pit turned to see one of the palace sentries standing there looking vaguely confused but still mostly composed.

"Yes?" Pit asked, mostly keeping his depression out of his voice.

"There's a giant talking hand who calls himself 'Master Hand' who wishes to speak with you," the sentry said quickly, as if saying it faster made it sound more realistic.

Pit's heart gave a sudden clench. _'He's here already?'_ Pit swallowed the lump that suddenly appeared in his throat and said quietly, "Send him in."

The sentry nodded and left, leaving Pit alone in the room with the scrying pool. How ironic that the place where Pit discovered his dream would be the very same place that he denied it.

"Captain Icarus?"

Pit froze. He knew that voice. It was one he had only heard from within the very pool in front of him. It was much deeper than any of the angels in Skyworld and much more powerful. Pit knew that that voice belonged to only one person, or rather, hand. The Master Hand.

Pit turned to see that he was right. Hovering in front of him was a giant, white-gloved hand that was probably twice as long as Pit was tall. Pit forced a smile onto his face and said pleasantly, "Yes, that's me. You can call me Pit though, only my soldiers call me Captain. It's very nice to meet you Master Hand."

Master Hand chuckled. "I take it from your lack of surprise that you have seen me before?" At Pit's nod Master Hand's voice turned thoughtful, "I wonder how that is possible. As far as I'm aware, your realm isn't one of the ones that receive coverage of the tournament."

Pit gestured to the scrying pool that was behind him. "My goddess, Palutena, created this scrying pool. It allows the viewer to look upon anything in any realm or dimension they wish to since Skyworld is directly connected to all of the realms. You just have to think about what you wish to see and either touch the water or project your thoughts into it. I accidentally found the tournament a while ago, during the original tournament actually, and have been watching it ever since."

Master Hand floated a little closer as if he were curious about the object. "May I?" he asked as he gestured towards the pool.

Pit nodded and stepped back, allowing Master Hand to float closer the pool. He peered into the pool with his invisible eyes and Pit could help himself from looking as well. He was curious as to what Master Hand would look for.

Pit didn't have to wait long. Pit watched as the image of a blurry left hand slowly sharpened into focus. _'Crazy Hand,'_ Pit thought as he watched the hand zoom around erratically, uprooting trees and twirling them around like basketballs.

"Crazy Hand, stop that at once!" Master Hand commanded. He seemed to shake with anger when Crazy Hand seemed to ignore him and picked up another tree and spun it around on his smallest finger.

Pit couldn't help it, he laughed. Master Hand turned sharply to him and to avoid getting yelled at Pit spoke quickly. "He can't hear you, he doesn't even know you're watching. The scrying pool is one-way."

Pit was sure that if he could, Master Hand would be blushing. He quickly backed away from the scrying pool and said, "Of course, how silly of me."

Pit stifled a giggle.

Master Hand seemed to compose himself and said, "Well Ca-Pit. Do you have any questions? The tournament starts in a month but the first two or three weeks will not have any actually matches. You will be interviewed so that the viewers will know who you are and you will be given an internet page similar to a blog where you will be expected to write about yourself to let the viewers see the a different side of you. You can write about anything you like and –"

"Actually, Master Hand," Pit interrupted. _'This is it,'_ he thought sadly. "I'm … I'm really happy that you asked me to … to be in the … tournament but …" Pit closed his eyes as he forced the rest out, "But I have to refuse."

Master Hand almost fell out of the air in shock. "Refuse? No one has ever refused an invitation to the Smash Tournaments, not even Ganandorf – although that's mostly because he wanted out of the sacred realm for a bit. Why won't you compete?"

"Because of his duties to me."

Pit and Master Hand whirled around to see Palutena in her shining glory. Pit rushed forward and dropped to one knee in respect and Master Hand seemed to … nod would be the closest thing that was similar to the action.

Palutena smiled at Pit and bade for him to stand up. Pit did so but could not meet his goddess' eyes. _'I didn't tell her about the invitation so how did she know?' _he thought in confusion and almost immediately answered himself, _'duh, she's a goddess … of course she knows everything that happens in this realm.'_

Palutena smiled at him before looking at Master Hand. "Pit is my second-in-command. He takes care of Upper Skyworld when I am looking after things elsewhere and is the captain of my guard. He is duty-bound to not only protect my citizens, but to make sure things run smoothly in Skyworld."

Master Hand seemed to nod again. "If his duties are a problem, I would be able to freeze this realm while he was at the tournament so that it would be as if no time had passed when he returned."

The goddess smiled sadly. "If Pit lived in any other realm that would be possible. However, Skyworld is directly connected to all other realms. Whenever a person dies, their spirit is sent here. If you were to freeze Skyworld, all the other realms – yours included – would have to be frozen as well or else the spirits would just wander and could be lost forever."

Pit felt his eyes begin to burn and looked down so no one would see that he was almost crying. Master Hand seemed to droop as he said, "I-I hadn't realized …"

Palutena nodded. "Yes, however …"

Pit looked up in confusion. _'What?'_

Palutena smiled warmly at Pit. "Pit is different from other angels as I'm sure you noticed. I can see how much it has hurt him to put his duties before his desires. My old captain is willing to come out of retirement and fill in for Pit while he competes in the tournament."

Pit was stunned. For a second he thought he hadn't heard right but when Palutena seemed to sense his shock and nodded at him, Pit felt excitement begin to bubble through his veins.

"You really mean it?" he asked Palutena excitedly.

Her smile seemed to get even bigger as she said, "Yes, I do Pit. I could never forgive myself if I did not let you compete in this tournament, something that I know you've desired deep within your heart since the first time you laid eyes on it, after all of things you've done for me. You've never asked for anything, even now you were still willing to put duty before your own desires. The tournament will not last forever, but I am sure you will make great friends there and come back an even better warrior."

Pit couldn't help himself, he ran up the steps and hugged the woman he loved like a mother. Palutena seemed to expect it as she laughed and wrapped her arms around him.

Pit wanted to say so many things to the goddess, however the words seemed to be stuck in his throat and all he could make out was a hoarse, "Thank you." Palutena seemed to understand and smoothed the hair on his head as she held him.

After a few moments, Pit finally regained himself and released Palutena. He smiled at her half in excitement and half in embarrassment for having hugged her so suddenly. The goddess just smiled at him and gestured towards Master Hand, who Pit had forgotten was even there in his emotional turmoil.

Pit nodded to Palutena and walked back down the steps towards Master Hand.

He stopped when he heard Palutena speak again, "Oh and Pit?"

Pit turned around to see and almost … _mischievous_ smirk on the goddess' face.

"I took it upon myself to look up the 'Final Smash' component for the tournament. I think you'll like what yours will be … if it's alright with Master Hand?"

Pit watched in confusion as Palutena looked at Master Hand and seemed to speak mentally with him. After a few seconds a delighted Master Hand said in an excited voice, "Oh yes, yes! That will be perfect for his Final Smash! I was wondering what his was going to be and you just solved my problem!"

Palutena nodded. "If that will be all, I will leave you two to discuss tournament matters."

With that the green-haired goddess turned and gracefully walked out of the room leaving Pit alone with Master Hand.

Master Hand picked up right where he left off. "Yes so, about the internet page. Each smasher has their own page where they write a little bit about themselves. Usually they make it a little bit different than what is discussed in the interview but it doesn't have to be! Some smashers have talked about what they have accomplished in their own world while others talk about their favourite colours! It's really up to you."

Pit nodded, "I have a question. What's the internet?"

Master Hand just hovered in the air awkwardly as he seemed to stare at Pit, trying to figure out if he was serious. After a moment he recovered himself and said, "Hmm. I would have thought that with your scrying pool you would have seen someone using the internet."

Pit shook his head as he said, "Nope, never. I usually only use the scrying pool to check up on my troops. I also use it to see the state of various parts of Skyworld and to watch matches."

Master Hand's voice turned pensive. "I see, well I guess we'll have to put you in a room with someone who knows how to use a computer. I think I'll put you with Red, he's a newcomer as well."

Pit had no idea who 'Red' was but nodded anyways, he didn't want to seem like a picky jerk before he even got there. "Is there anything else I should know?"

Master Hand shook himself in the same motion as a person would if they were shaking their head. "Not for the moment, here's your teleporter –" a small necklace appeared around Pit's neck as Master Hand snapped his fingers, "– it will transport you to outside of Smash Mansion along with whatever items you choose to bring in one bag or suitcase. Please pack several similar outfits of different colours for team battles along with clothes that you can wear around the manor."

Pit was confused. "This is the only type of clothing I wear," he said as he gestured to his toga.

Master Hand waved himself dismissively. "Yes, many of the contestants are like that. However, some just choose to have 'everyday' clothes along with 'fighting' clothes. This is not mandatory I was just letting you know it was an option."

Pit nodded, that made sense.

"Well, I think that's it," Master Hand said jovially, "I'll see you in a month. If I've forgotten to tell you anything I'll contact you."

Master Hand snapped and he disappeared leaving Pit alone with his thoughts.

**SSBBSSBBSSBBSSBB**

The month seemed to pass in the blink of an eye for Pit. News had spread quickly that Pit was going to be off in a tournament and everyone seemed happy for him. Pit was stopped by many angels young and old wishing him luck as he raced around Skyworld trying to make sure everything would run as smoothly as possible while he was gone.

Pit had wondered what his final smash would be but Palutena refused to tell him. Every time he asked she would just smile mysteriously and say, "You'll know," leaving him with even more questions than answers.

Palutena surprised him even more the day before he was to leave.

She had called him to the palace, which was an unusual but not unheard of request. Pit had been called there before in the past, but that was always when there was something like an attack that needed his immediate attention. Desperately hoping that that was not the reason for Palutena's summons, Pit flew to the palace at record speed.

When Pit arrived he saw that Palutena was already waiting for him. She said nothing when he had kneeled before her and simply held out her hand. A glowing, golden orb appeared above it and slowly took the shape of a magnificent blue bow that was outlined and decorated with gold. It had no string but Pit's other bow only had a string when he pulled an arrow out of his quiver so that he could use it also as a double sword.

Pit stared at the beautiful bow in awe and slowly reached out to grab it when Palutena nodded at him. As he did this, two golden rings appeared around his arm.

"This bow is unique, just like you Pit," Palutena said with a smile. "It has no string and requires no arrows. Simply think about shooting an arrow and one will appear ready to fire. The arrow will be magical and as a result, it will bend much easier as you direct it with your thoughts. It is similar to your other bow in the fact that you can use it also as blades for close combat."

Pit could barely stutter out his thanks, but Palutena understood. She wished him luck in the tournament and the ordered him to get some rest so that he would not be tired for his first day. Pit ran off excitedly with his bow in hand and flew home with a giddy smile on his face. His new weapon was _perfect_.

Pit woke up early the next day and carried his bag with him wherever he went. He didn't know when his necklace would activate and he didn't want to leave without his belongings. He was sure Master Hand could summon them, but it would be extremely embarrassing for Pit to have to ask him to do that.

At quarter past midday, the necklace activated and Pit vanished in a swirl of light.

'_Here I go,'_ Pit thought excitedly as colours began to swirl around him.

**SSBBSSBBSSBBSSBB**

**amethystdreamstar: Another short chapter, only 4000 words. Seems it's a pattern for me to start off with really short chapters, oh well.**

**I don't know much about Skyworld, so I created some things simply to add depth to the story. The whole part about Skyworld being heaven was completely made up (I hope you don't hate me for that), because I just thought 'why else would there be angels?' Pit will probably never interact with this part of Skyworld and it will probably not even be mentioned.**

**About the things that I mentioned specifically:**

**If you're up in the clouds, how would you get trees to burn fire for light? I reasoned that there must be some special angel-magic (part of 2) and burn without fuel but will burn things as well**

**How could at least some angels **_**not**_** have magic? I mean come on, Pit's wing's **_**glow**_** blue when you use them as the special move, how is that not magical? I made it so that only some angels can use magic and Pit is not one of them so he will have pretty much the same moves as in Brawl.**

**I don't think I forgot anything else but if I did just ask me in a review but please don't just send me one saying " - is so freaking stupid what were you thinking?" At least tell me **_**why**_** and remember, this is fanfiction so I think that I'm allowed to make up/change a few things.**

**Normally I don't update this quickly but, I figured that since this is so short and I got a new labtop so I won't use this one anymore that I might as well put this chapter up now so I don't lose it like I lost my other one -.-**

**I probably won't make this slash. I don't mind reading it if it has a good plot but a) I don't think I could write it at all and b) I had a couple of reviewers tell me not to make it slash so I won't unless I get some huge, overwhelming response from a large number of people that would never happen telling me to make it so :P**

**I don't know if that means that I'm going to rule out romance completely, I guess we'll just have towait and see. It won't be a major aspect of the story, probably just a side plot or something.**

**Please review :)**


	3. Things that Start with 'T'

**Disclaimer: The only thing I own is my imagination. Everything else belongs to someone else.**

'_thoughts'_

**Chapter 2: What starts with 'T'**

Colours swirled around Pit as he tried to orient himself as he travelled through the vortex. He couldn't tell which way was up or even the direction he was heading in. His stomach began to churn as he flipped and spun around out of control for what seemed like the hundredth time.

None too soon for Pit, the colours around him began to fade.

Unfortunately, when the colours faded Pit saw that he was one hundred feet in the air, extremely disoriented and falling upside-down towards the ground at an extremely fast pace.

Pit struggled to turn around so his wings would be able to catch some air. His head and stomach were still spinning slightly so it was around thirty feet from the ground before Pit was finally able to right himself. He used his wings to slow his fall and glide towards the ground instead of crash into it. He gracefully landed on the mattress that was being –

'_Wait, mattress?'_ Pit thought confusedly as he looked down. Sure enough, there was a mattress. At the four corners of the mattress were several white and red toads that looked as if they had just run a marathon by the way they were breathing so heavily.

Pit was rather confused but didn't have enough time to ask why they were running around with mattresses when he heard a voice male call out behind him.

"That was some nice moves for having just exited the portal. I don't know _what_ Master Hand was thinking when he decided to use devices made by _Crazy _Hand to transport the contestants across several dimensions."

Pit turned to see a fifth toad, this one with yellow spots on its head instead of red. He seemed to be the leader of this group of toads and gestured for Pit to follow him.

"Uh, thanks," Pit said as he left the group of toads who were still holding the mattress behind. "So, that was a portal?"

The toad nodded. "Yes, yes. They've been a load of trouble. Dropping people left and right without any notice. And if that wasn't bad enough, Crazy Hand decided to drop people anywhere from twenty feet to a hundred feet in the air! We didn't know this was going to happen when the first guy came in, so he got injured. That's why we decided to get the mattress."

Pit nodded, that made sense. The toad kept on rambling on about how irresponsible Crazy Hand was but Pit was more interested in his surroundings. Pit hardly ever came down to land so he was always greatly surprised at how different everything was from Skyworld.

They were walking through a large field that had several trees spread throughout the area and along the edges. Different types of wildflowers in about twenty different colours were growing in clumps and birds could be seen flying overhead. It was slightly windy and there were only a few clouds in the sky to remind Pit of his beloved home.

Pit turned around and realized he was standing in front of a large, elaborately-decorated golden gate which was situated between two dark, stone walls. The gate was probably three times high as Pit was tall, and in the centre of the gate were the letters 'SM'. Beyond the gate was a stone path lined with numerous types of flowers and freshly cut grass. The path wound out of sight, leaving Pit to wonder what lay at the end.

Pit was slightly nervous about meeting his roommate. He didn't know why he was so nervous. He was the youngest captain _ever_ for Palutena's army and had taken on the archenemy of the goddess, and yet he was nervous about meeting Red, his roommate. _'I wonder if he will like me?'_

Just then, Pit heard a weird whirling noise from behind him. In less than half a second, Pit had drawn his bow and had a glowing, blue arrow pointed at the swirling ball of light that was a few feet away from him. When the light subsided, a boy was left standing in its place looking slightly disoriented. His dress was rather causal, consisting of only jeans, sneakers and a jacket. The boy also wore a red hat that obscured part of his face from Pit's view.

The boy seemed to sense Pit at that moment and looked up sharply, all traces of disorientation vanishing from his face. When he saw that Pit still had an arrow aimed at his head, the boy took a wary step back and reached into his pocket. Before either boy could do anything, a strong voice broke the silence.

"Now Pit, is that anyway to treat your new roommate?"

Pit turned his head but kept his bow trained on the boy. When he saw that Master Hand was hovering in front of the golden gate, Pit immediately lowered his bow and relaxed his arm, the bright blue arrow disappearing before his eyes. _'I definitely need to thank Palutena for the gift,'_ Pit thought_, 'I can already see how much faster my form will be.'_

"At least _he_ got a nice landing," one of the toads muttered, "We'll see you later Master Hand." With that the toads went through the gate with their mattress and disappeared.

"I apologize," Pit said sincerely to Master Hand but without shame for being on his guard. "I did not recognize the noise. I simply … reacted."

Master Hand laughed. "No worries Ca- …Pit. I can see why Palutena chose you. Your reflexes are quite remarkable. Having you around will make things very interesting."

Pit nodded before turning back to the boy, who Pit now knew to be Red. Pit had wanted to make a good impression and because of his battle-honed instincts, he was afraid he may have messed that up. Pit said in a slightly embarrassed tone of voice, "My apologies for holding you at bow-point."

Red laughed. "Don't worry about it, I'm not completely defenseless."

To prove his point, Red reached back into his pocket and pulled out what Pit recognized to be a Pokéball. Red tossed it into the air and when it reached the ground it exploded with light before snapping back to his hand.

Where the ball had landed now stood a huge, orange dragon with a flaming tail, whose dark eyes were currently staring at Pit with interest as he turned his horned head. Pit had seen a Pokémon of this type once during a match he had watched, but never before had he seen one tamed. Pit could see from how the beast seemed to size him up that he was much more intelligent than Pit thought Pokémon were. Pit knew just by looking at the large, leathery wings that sprouted from the creature's back and clawed hands, that he would be a difficult opponent not only on the ground, but also in the air.

Two more Pokéballs hit the ground, bringing out two more Pokémon. The first one looked like a relative of the earthquake-causing behemoth from the last tournament, only a little smaller and with a pink bud with leaves on its back instead of a fully grown plant. Its light green skin was decorated with darker green triangles and it also seemed to survey Pit critically. When standing on its 4 feet, its bud came up to Red's shoulder and its shoulders came up to Red's knee.

The third Pokémon was a turtle and looked like a very distant relative to the massive turtle who had 2 cannons on its back and shot water at the fighters with awesome force in the previous tournaments. This turtle was a lighter blue with a longer and swirlier tail than its relative and showed no hints of hiding any cannons in his orange shell. He also looked much friendly in Pit's opinion, especially since he seemed to smile at him when he saw Pit.

"Squirtle!" The turtle said happily as he suddenly started running at Pit. Pit took a step back, ready to defend himself. Instead of attacking him however, Squirtle (Pit assumed that was his name since it definitely wasn't his) jumped up and hugged Pit. He only came up to Pit's waist, but he easily jumped right into Pit's arms and started chattering to him happily.

"You have chosen then, Red," Master Hand said in more of a statement than a question.

Pit put Squirtle down in time to see Red nod in response. "I have. Charizard would never forgive me if I asked him to go back to a weaker form, it took enough time to get him to trust me as it is and I don't want to break that trust. Besides, having the ability to fly will be useful. Blas – Squirtle volunteered to go back to his first form, I think he missed being as carefree and mischievous as he used to be. Ivysaur didn't mind going back one evolution for the tournament since he knew that afterwards he'd be able to go back to his proper form. The special Pokéballs you gave me worked just like you said they would. It was slightly discerning to watch as the Pokémon that came out of the Pokéball was different than the one that went into it."

Master Hand chuckled. "I'm sure that would be weird. About the flying, Pit this pertains to you too... Flying will be different than how you are both used to in the arena. It will be explained more at a later date but I just wanted to give you some notice in case you started practicing early."

Pit looked over at Red to see if he had any idea as to what Master Hand was referring to. When he noticed Pit was looking at him questioningly, Red shrugged. Clearly, he didn't have any idea what was going on either. _'I wonder if he's ever watched a tournament,'_ Pit wondered as Master Hand turned in midair to open the gate, _'Does Master Hand plan on letting him use his Pokémon in a fight? That would be very different…no different than having a several-hundred-year-old angel who is supposed to be peace-loving I guess.'_

Pit, Red and the Pokémon followed Master Hand silently down the stone path. Gently sloping hills rolled out on either side of them, rising just high enough that Pit couldn't see what was over them. The further they walked down the path, the more Pit felt the anticipation inside of him grow. _'I wonder if they will have training rooms inside the mansion,'_ Pit thought letting his mind wander, _'I don't want to fall behind.'_

They rounded one more curve and suddenly, Pit could see the great Smash Mansion in the middle of a small valley that had cliffs on either side and opened out to what Pit assumed was an ocean.

The gray, red-roofed mansion was bigger than Pit thought it would be, nearly the size of Palutena's Palace. It was three floors tall and the second and third floors had several balconies on them. The red-roofed building was in squared-off a 'U' shape, with the upper branches extending out behind the building towards the sparkling ocean. Two large fountains shot water towards the heavens on either side of the path in front of the large, black double doors that held the identical golden letters 'SM' from the gate they had entered through. The entire scene was pretty much picture-perfect. Off to the side, another large building stood by itself and Pit wondered what it was for.

Pit had stopped walking when he had caught site of the mansion, as did Red. They both looked at each other and shared a look of awe when they realized that this is where they would be staying for the duration of the tournament. Pit couldn't wait to go see what the inside of the mansion looked like.

Master Hand chuckled. "You are both unusually quiet for having seen Smash Mansion for the first time. Do you have any question?"

Pit thought about it, _'What is there to ask? Surely Master Hand or someone else will inform us about whatever is relevant for us to know.'_

"Are we the first to arrive?" Red asked quietly, which in turn made Pit wonder. He wasn't sure if he was ready to meet everyone else yet. Pit wanted to spend the day getting familiar with where he would be staying for the next few months. The dimension travelling had also taken his toll on him.

"You are the last, actually," Master Hand said with a laugh, making Pit want groan at his misfortune. "The Elites and Veterans, those who competed in the first and second Super Smash Brothers tournaments, arrived last week. The other Newcomers, those who have never fought in a tournament before, have been arriving a few at a time so that I could explain things to them individually rather than in a large group so that they aren't overwhelmed. None of the other Smashers are likely to bother you today. The first day they arrive, Smashers are allowed to have dinner in their rooms since dimension travelling and entering the mansion can be very overwhelming and they may not be up to going down to the Dining Hall. If you so desire, you can go down to the Dining Hall to eat dinner with the others but no one will fault you for choosing not to."

"Won't they just come to our room, then?" Red asked curiously as they started walking again.

Master Hand seemed to contemplate his answer before responding. "They may, but since the formal introduction of all the Newcomers is tomorrow they may just decide to wait to see you until then. Also, rooms are close to sacred here at Smash Mansion. Tensions have been known to run high amongst some fighters, so at the start of the Melee tournament a new rule was created: No one is allowed to enter another Smasher's room without being invited in, for a Smasher's room is his or her sanctuary amongst all the fighting that goes on around him. In a double room, such as the room you two will be sharing, guests are only allowed in the common area and cannot be brought into the other person's sleeping area."

"Sounds fair," Red said thoughtfully. "It will be nice to have my own space."

Throughout the entire conversation, Pit remained quiet. He listened to what they were saying while in continued to observe his surroundings. It was the captain and warrior within him coming out, every time he went to a new place he was always had to analyze every aspect of what was around him. From his observations, he could tell that there were at least four people in the windows, watching the two Newcomers approach. He couldn't tell who they were since the windows were dark and they were too far away, but Pit could tell they were there by the movements of shadows in the glass. There were also two cases of unusual rustling in the bushes, which Pit suspected were caused by other Smashers as well.

Before long, the group had reached the front doors of the mansion, which seemed to swing open outwards on their own accord. Once they were full open, Pit saw that it had in fact been a different toad with yellow spots instead of red on its head that had opened the doors.

"Hello!" the toad said jovially.

"Afternoon," Master Hand said kindly, "All is well I assume?"

The toad nodded before looking at Pit and Red. "These are the last of the Newcomers?" he said as he eyed them. "Hmm…. Nice to meet you. Front doors close at midnight, sharp, so don't be outside too late."

Pit gave a small nod as he pondered the toad's reaction towards Red and himself. _'He didn't seem too impressed with us,'_ Pit thought as he looked at Red, who was frowning, _'Red noticed it too. I hope we don't have everyone doubting us before we even have a chance to prove ourselves…'_

Master Hand made a sound similar to the clearing of a throat, which was odd since he didn't have one. "Yes, well… let's move on." He said hastily before floating towards the centre of the large room they were in.

Turning away from the toad, Pit saw for the first time how beautiful the inside of the mansion looked. A deep-red carpet covered most of the floor, while the rest of the floor and the curved stairways were made of a beautiful, glossy, maple wood that matched the wood of the railings that framed them. The two staircases curved towards each other from the first to second floor, where a small wall-fountain sat on the landing. There were no stairways up to the third floor that Pit could see from where he was, but he guessed they were likely down where the second floor walkway disappeared behind a wall. Pit could still see onto the third floor since the area was open with large windows letting light stream in from the far wall were clearly in view. Golden sashes of fabric hung across the railing in sweeping arches and where they touched the top of the railings, other than those on the staircases, small decorative plants draped over either side of the handrails. The cream coloured walls were mostly bare besides the paintings on either wall of each Smasher to have lived in the mansion. Several doors and hallways lined both sides of the main floor and a large, crystalline chandelier hung from the centre of the ceiling. Below the chandelier, a circular statue sat that had a large, white hand at the centre which looked an awful lot like Master Hand.

Pit was pretty impressed. _'It's nowhere near as beautiful as Palutena's palace,'_ Pith thought as he watched two more toads, these ones with blue dots on their head, walk across the third floor landing, _'but it's definitely nicer than I thought it would be.'_

Pit thought he saw a shadow on the second floor landing at the far left end but when he turned his head for a closer look, it was gone. Not quite sure if he had imagined it or not, Pit turned to look at Red, who was staring at the mansion in awe.

Master Hand chuckled at Red's open-mouthed expression. "Let's move on to your room now, shall we?"

Pit nodded and Red could only follow in a daze as they walked towards the stairs that led to the second floor, the Pokémon following behind them and looking around with varying degrees of interest. When they reached the second floor, Master Hand paused and turned around in the air to face them.

"Normally, I would go up the staircases, but since you both have access to wings, would you like to fly to the third floor with me?"

Pit nodded, a large smile making its way onto his face. He _loved_ to fly. Beside him, Red answered by calling his smaller Pokémon back into their Pokéballs and climbing onto Charizard's back, who immediately took off as if he understood what his trainer wanted.

'_Yep,'_ Pit thought as he too took to the sky, _'definitely more intelligent than they look.'_

They reached the third floor in no time at all, thanks to their gifts of flight. Red slid off Charizard's back and released his other two Pokémon again. Master Hand led them down the right hallway to wear Pit assumed their room would be.

They walked in silence. Pit assumed that Red was still in awe of his surroundings, or he didn't have any questions left. Pit was too busy looking at all the golden nameplates as he passed by to see who he would be competing against.

'_Toon Link… Sonic… Lucario... Wolf… Donkey Kong… Diddy Kong…'_ There were so many names that Link didn't recognize at all, but that didn't worry him too much. He just assumed that they were Newcomers, link him and Red.

They turned left at the end of the hallway and continued walking. They past a few more rooms, and Pit quickly stored their names in his memory.

Pit and Red's room turned out to be the very last room in the hall, with the door facing the entire hallway instead of being on the side. Below Red's nameplate, Pit could see his own name in the loopy writing that everyone else had, but he could also see a faint outline of something else. Pit leaned closer so that he could try to make out some of the letters.

"Ah... about that," Master Hand said in an unsure voice, "these nameplates had been created and mounted before you told me that you preferred to go by Pit. I couldn't get you a new one because Crazy Hand had made off with the rest of them, so we had to try and fix this one up. It worked, mostly…"

Pit waved him off with a smile. "It's quite alright Master Hand. Do not worry needlessly on my behalf. I don't care if the plate isn't spotless or not, that type of behaviour can be saved for royalty and the like."

Master Hand seemed to nod at him. "I will remember that in the future Pit," Master Hand said with an odd tone to his voice before he continued quietly, "You are definitely not what I expected."

Before Pit could ask what he meant about that, Red spoke up from where he was closely examining Pit's plate. "What did the plate used to say?" Red asked.

Pit tensed. He didn't want Red to treat him differently for being a captain. He got enough at that living in Skyworld.

Before Pit could say anything Master Hand answered for him. "It said Captain Pit Icarus," Master Hand said happily, "Pit here is captain of the Skyworld army, second in command to the goddess Palutena."

Red looked at Pit in awe, making Pit feel something drop in his stomach. _'I guess he would have found out eventually,'_ Pit thought sadly. To Pit's immense surprise however, Red's awed look disappeared and he smiled a Pit.

"Cool," Red said with almost a shrug to his shoulders. After a few seconds a smirk began to form on Red's face before he said, "Let's go check out our room."

It was Pit's turn to be shocked as Red grabbed a set of keys that Master Hand snapped into existence. The shock disappeared after a few seconds and was replaced with happiness and gratitude for the boy standing in front of Pit. Pit held out his hand while Red unlocked the door and Master Hand snapped another set of keys into existence which landed in Pit's outstretched hand.

Their room was pretty amazing.

A huge, flat black object was mounted on the right wall, with a dark coloured shelving unit surrounding it which was currently empty. A small table of the same colour sat in front of a massive black couch unit that was shaped like an 'L' that sat against the wall to the left and had some white and red pillows resting at the sides. Beyond the couch and black object was a small dining area with an elaborate table and chair set, a fridge, a sink, and some cabinets. Behind the table was a huge window giving a beautiful view of the mountains and the ocean in the distance. White carpet lay on the floor where the couch and black object sat, matching the white walls of the room, but where the kitchen-like area was were gray ceramic tiles, probably so that if someone was eating there they wouldn't stain the carpet.

Two doors were situated on opposite walls between the eating area and the strange black object, just before the carpet ended. On the left door was a drawn bow with an arrow pointing up towards the left and on the right door was a giant Pokéball.

Pit assumed that the door on the right was for Red, so he went to the door on the left. After unlocking his door, Pit stepped inside and heard an identical click across the room so he assumed Red was doing the same thing.

Pit was pretty impressed by the room. Another door was against the wall on the left, and after a quick check Pit confirmed that he had no idea what it was for except that it was equipped with a rather large basin-like object with holes in it, making Pit wonder what it was for. It also had a smaller basin that had water in it and something behind it, along with a large, frosted glass case but Pit had no idea what either of them were either. Deciding to ask Red later, Pit looked around the rest of the room.

A large sleigh bed with a dark red blanket on it sat against the wall opposite the door and had two small tables made of the same dark wood as the bed frame situated on either side of the bed at the top where a person's head would go. On the same side of the room as the door sat a desk with a chair in front of it, and small, rectangular black object on it. Pit wondered what it was along with the bigger black object in the other room but decided to just ask Red later. On the other side of the door, further away from Pit, was dresser for clothes and beside it was a full length mirror. The floor was covered in the same carpet that was outside, but instead of having white walls, the walls were a soft golden colour. Directly across from the bathroom, Pit noticed, there was a set of arching glass doors that led to a balcony.

Unable to help himself, Pit but his bag down on the bed and his bow on a stand that had been hidden from his view on the far side of the bed before walking towards the glass doors. The doors opened with a click, and Pit noticed that they were locked on the outside. Testing out his keys, he found that the key to his sleeping area was also the key to the doors on the balcony.

The balcony was rather small, and empty. There were no chairs or anything to sit on, but Pit didn't mind. He had enough room to stretch his wings if he wanted to have a short flight, which was all Pit wanted or needed. _'Not to mention,'_ Pit thought with a smirk, _'this way I won't ever have to deal with that pesky toad at the front doors. I can just fly straight to my room.'_

Pit's balcony was right at the edge of the wall, so if he lent over he could see the entire courtyard and all the other balconies surrounding it.

There was a large swimming pool in the center of courtyard, with a smaller pool off to the side. Comfortable, cushioned lounge chairs sat around the pool, some even had small tables and umbrellas beside them. Beds of vibrant flowers lined the walls of the mansion, separated only by the occasional set of glass doors. A stone path made of the same stones that surrounded the pool led out of the area and off into the distance towards the ocean.

Just like with the rest of the mansion, Pit was pretty impressed with what he saw. The one thing that Pit found slightly strange was the lack of Smashers around the place. So far, Pit had seen absolutely zero Smashers, and yet he and Red were supposed to be the last ones to arrive. _'I wonder where they all are…'_ Pit thought to himself.

"Pit!"

Pit was broken out of his musing by the sound of Red calling his name. Turning around, Pit saw that Red was leaning through the doorway to look at him, but wasn't actually in his room.

'_Master Hand wasn't kidding when he said rooms were private,'_ Pit thought to himself, _'Red won't – or maybe can't – step into my room even though he's my roommate.'_ Shaking himself out of his thoughts Pit asked, "Yeah, Red? What do you need?"

Red made a 'come here' gesture with his hand. "Master Hand wants to talk to us."

Pit nodded and walked back inside, making sure the doors to the balcony locked firmly behind him. Deciding to leave his bow where it was, Pit followed Red out of his room to wear Master Hand was waiting for them.

"I trust your rooms are adequate?" Master Hand asked pleasantly.

Both 'teens' nodded, but only Red spoke. "Thanks for providing the pillows for my Pokémon to sleep on," he said gratefully, "I try to keep them out of their Pokéballs as much as possible since they are my friends, but a lot of people don't think of Pokémon that way."

"You are quite welcome, Red. It was no trouble," Master Hand assured, before moving on to the next topic. "Now, there are a few things I need to tell you about concerning your rooms. First, while you do have a fridge and eating area in your room, most, if not all, meals will be eaten in the Dining Hall. The purpose of the fridge is for you to store special food items or snacks for yourself or your Pokémon Red. If you, or for your case Red your Pokémon, follow any special diet, speak to Telma when she comes up to get your orders for dinner tonight.

"Also, no fighting is to take place in the rooms or hallways on the mansion. All fighting between Smashers is to take place outside _away_ from the mansion or in the training rooms in the basement. If you can, try to keep all fighting for the matches, but I understand that almost all of the Smashers are born fighters, and those that aren't are pretty much just evil, and it can be difficult to contain that aspect of your personality.

"The training arena and important aspects of the mansion will be further discussed tomorrow, during the Newcomers Orientation.

"Red, Pit doesn't know anything about the internet, and probably a few other modern things as well. I ask that you help him with this, especially since the blogs need to have something written on them by next week." The way Master Hand spoke seemed more of a demand than asking a question, but from the way Red just nodded solemnly, Pit knew he would do what Master Hand wanted.

"Great!" Master Hand said enthusiastically before floating out of the door. Once he was back in the hallway, Master Hand turned around and said, "I'll send Telma up in a bit to get you boys something for dinner, for now just make yourselves comfortable since we have a big day ahead of us tomorrow."

The door magically shut, leaving the two teens by themselves standing in the living area awkwardly.

"So… You don't know about the internet?" Red asked carefully, obviously trying not to offend Pit.

"Nope!" Pit said enthusiastically as he shook his head. "Angels don't really use a lot of the modern technologies since we prefer to live more simply. Plus, we'd have no way to run them since we don't have what's it called… electr-something?"

Red laughed lightly. "It's called 'electricity', but I guess I never thought of it that way before. I guess it would be weird if angels were always on the internet instead of flying around. Let me grab the laptop they gave me from my room and you can grab yours, and we'll work on out blogs together, kay?"

"Sure," Pit said in agreement. Red smiled and swiftly walked back into his room to grab this 'laptop' of his. Pit was about to go into his room to grab his own laptop before he realised he had a problem: he had no idea _what_ a laptop was, never mind _where_ it was.

Twenty seconds later, Red walked out of his room with a small, black rectangular object and a long black cord. When he noticed Pit just standing there, Red's eyebrows knotted in confusion.

"Aren't you going to grab your laptop?" Red asked.

Pit felt his cheeks warm slightly as he looked down and shuffled his feet slightly with his hands behind his back. "I don't know what a laptop is," Pit admitted softly, slightly ashamed with how little he knew about the world he was now in.

Red's look of confusion changed instantly to a look of understanding. "That's my fault," Red said as he put his laptop down on the table in front of the couch. "You just said that you didn't know anything about modern technologies, and here I am assuming you know what a laptop is! I'm kind of absent minded like that at times, never really grew out of it. If you invite me into your room, I'll show you where your laptop is."

Pit gracefully accepted Red's apology with a nod, even though he was still felt slightly embarrassed for not knowing even the simplest of things. Pit led Red into his room and after inviting him in, Red went straight for the desk. Pit's eyes however, were on the door that led to the other room.

"What are those strange basins in that room?" Pit asked as he pointed to the room he was thinking about.

Red stopped walking to look in the direction Pit was pointing at. Seeing what Pit was referring to, Red's face morphed into an expression of astonishment.

"You don't know what a bathroom is?" Red asked incredulously, as if such a thing were completely unheard of.

'_It probably is,'_ Pit thought to himself as he fought down another blush while shaking his head.

For a few moments, Red seemed at a loss of what to do. Just as Pit was about to say that he didn't need to show him the 'bathroom', Red gathered himself and marched towards the door.

Red first pointed towards the large, empty basin. "This is a bathtub," Red explained before pointing to the glass case, "and that is the shower. Both of these are used for washing yourself, the bath just takes longer since you actually just lay down with the water around you while in the shower you stand up and let the water run over you. With me so far?"

Red could probably tell from the expression on Pit's face that he was still confused. Deciding to actually show Pit what each one did, Red placed the stopper in the bottom hole of the tub and turned a dial. Pit jumped back from the sudden rush of water, making Red chuckle at his reaction. Red then took the time to teach him how to make the water hot and cold while it poured through the nozzle, and he even showed Pit how to work the jets that were apparently 'very relaxing'. Pit just nodded and took Red's word for it since at that point Red let out the water and started explaining the shower.

"How do angels get by without these?" Red asked Pit after he had finished explaining the contraption that was known as the shower.

Pit shrugged. "Angels are different from humans I guess. We don't sweat nearly as much as normal humans partly because where we live is colder so we don't overheat as much and partly because our bodies are just more… efficient while running at different temperatures so we don't overheat while doing physical exercise. It also helps that most angels have much higher natural stamina than mortals due to the ambient magic that all angels have within them. When we do need to bathe, we tend to just use a river or a waterfall that runs through some of the denser clouds or on some of the floating islands that exist."

Red seemed to accept Pit's understanding before he turned to the last unknown object in the room.

"Uhh," Red said awkwardly, "Please tell me you know what that is so I don't have to explain it."

Pit looked at Red in confusion. "No. Should I?"

"It's what you use when you have to…," Red fingered his hat nervously before blurting out, "…_go_."

"Go?" Pit asked in confusion.

"Ya, you know… _go_." Red said awkwardly. "Like… relieve yourself? Go to the bathroom? Take a piss?"

Pit sort of had an idea what he was talking about. "You mean what mortals do to get rid of unwanted wastes and extra from their body that they got from the food they eat?"

"Ya, that." Red muttered.

Pit felt slightly awkward as well, even though he didn't have a full grasp of the subject. "Angels don't need to… _go_. We drink Nectar and eat Ambrosia or fruits from the Tree of Life, which contains just the amounts of nutrients for angels' bodies to just absorb everything and not have to secrete anything out since those foods are also blessed by Palutena. Even if we eat a lot of them, are body just keeps on absorbing the nutrients and we go into a sort of hyperactive state for a while before we are back to normal."

"What happens if you eat human food?" Red asked curiously when they walked out of the bathroom.

"I wouldn't know," Pit said with a shrug. "I've never tried it."

Red looked mortified. "You mean you've never even tried _chocolate_?"

By that time, Red had grabbed the thin, black object from Pit's desk – Pit assumed _that_ was the laptop – and whirled around to in shock as he currently stared at Pit in bewildered astonishment.

"No, why is it good?" Pit asked.

Red got a dreamy look in his eyes and muttered softly, "It's the best," before he grabbed the black cord that was on the desk and walking out of the room, leaving Pit to run after him.

Red placed Pit's laptop beside his own and gestured for the angel to sit on the couch. Pit obliged and watched in rapt attention as Red opened his laptop from a crack around the sides and made the separated part stand at 90 degrees. As carefully as he could, Pit copied the actions with his own laptop.

"This is the keyboard," Red said as he gestured to all the little buttons with letters and numbers on them that Pit had not noticed before. "This," Red said as he pressed a large, circular button that wasn't labelled, "Is the power button. It's what turns you laptop on and off. Go on, press it."

Pit pressed the circular button and watched in fascination as different lights suddenly came to life on different parts of the laptop. A sudden soft whirling sound started coming from his laptop and Pit looked at Red with a startled expression on his face, afraid that he had already broken the laptop.

"Don't worry about the noise nothing is wrong," Red assured Pit. "That's just the sound most laptops make when they start up. The only time you have to worry is if the sound gets really loud… I think."

Pit was distracted form Red's explanation as the part of the laptop facing him suddenly lit up into a blue screen with the symbol of the bow and arrow inside a blue box and a smaller, white box beneath it with a white arrow inside a dark blue circle beside it.

"That's the log in screen. That's where…" Red started talking, introducing Pit to the world of computers and later, the internet.

Pit had a lot of fun learning new things, and learning about the internet was no different. Even when Pit go frustrated at how slow he was typing compared to Red, Pit just kept working at it and even got to a semi-acceptable speed – by Pit's standards – when they started working on the blogs. Red seemed to enjoy teaching Pit about computers, and the two learnt a lot about each other during that time.

Pit struggled with what he wanted to write on his blog. Master Hand had said he could write whatever he wanted to, so long as it had something to do with Pit himself in some way. Red gave him some helpful ideas, such as what his favourite colour was, and other things like that, but Pit was eventually left to his own devices as Red left reality to enter a world of his own as he typed furiously away at his keyboard.

Pit was afraid that he would write something that would make him the laughing stock of the Smashers, and of the people who watched the show. While Pit was captain of Palutena's winged army, he was still in a lot of aspects just like any other teenager. One way in which Pit was akin to a normal teenager was his desire to find somewhere to 'fit in'. Deep down, Pit wanted that more than he cared to admit. All of his life Pit felt like he was different, an outsider even at times, and he just wanted somewhere to belong…no matter how girly that sounded.

Pit finally settled on writing a bit about Skyworld. In a roundabout way, Pit was talking about something to do with himself since _he_ lived in Skyworld so he figured that it was acceptable. Pit wrote about the beautiful palace where the goddess Palutena lives. Pit wrote about the festivals and celebrations that angels held to celebrate life and the light that their goddess represented. After much deliberation, Pit even mentioned Medusa right at the end and how she had been a threat to all of Skyworld, therefore all of humanity by extension, and that she had been defeated. Pit didn't write that he had been the one to defeat her, since he figured that would sound like he was bragging.

Just as Pit hit the 'save' button, there was a knock at the door to their room. Red and Pit shared a glance before Pit got up to open it.

Pit opened the door and on the other side was... an extremely voluptuous woman who took no shame in showing off her body. The woman was wearing a black and white jacket that had only one button done up, revealing a lot of her orangey-yellow lacy bra underneath. The woman also had blue and white sleeves coming out from beneath her jacket, but Pit had no idea where they came from since it didn't look like the woman was wearing a shirt. A purple band was around her next, contrasting sharply to her braided dark red hair that was pulled high away from her face. Golden earrings pierced her pointed ears, and golden hoops hung at the bottom of her jacket atop a purple embroidered apron that was covering her black skirt that stopped just above her sandal clad feet.

"Well aren't you a cutie," the woman said with a wink, making Pit take notice to the coloured dots beneath her eyes. "I'm Telma, nice to meet you."

"Pit," the Angel said as he shook the woman's hand. "Are you the woman Master Hand spoke of who was to speak with us about having an evening meal?"

Telma nodded before looking at the other occupant in the room. "And you must be Red." Telma said warmly as Red got up to shake her hand. "What can I get you boys for dinner? We have steak, soup, chicken, various vegetables, bananas… what would you like?"

"I'll just have some soup and vegetables, if you don't mind," Red said slowly. "My stomach is still churning slightly from the dimension travelling, so I don't want to risk eating anything heavy. Also, I was wondering if I could possibly get some food for my Pokémon as well?" The slight raise to Red's voice as he finished speaking made it sound more like a question than a statement.

"Of course!" Telma said with a smile. "We actually have a Pokémon chef on board, names 'Rock' or something, very useful considering how many of the contestants are Pokémon. What type of food do your Pokémon like and I'll have him whip something up."

Pit was astounded by how happy Red looked at that moment. "Great! I know they'll be in good hands then. Charizard likes spicy food, Ivysaur likes sweet, and Squirtle likes sour. They'll be so excited to get some good food again."

'_Wow,'_ Pit thought as he watched Red's face glow with excitement. _'This 'Rock' guy must be really great if Red's this excited.'_

"And what can I get you, honey?" Telma asked, breaking Pit out of his thoughts.

"O-oh… uh" Pit stuttered unsurely. "Angels don't really eat human food. We only need Ambrosia and Nectar to survive."

Telma nodded her head understandingly, shocking Pit since he didn't expect anyone not from Skyworld to know about the needs of an Angel. "I heard that one of the Smashers had an extremely special diet. We had a package arrive earlier today, and I'd bet my bar that your food is inside it. Don't you worry honey, I won't let you go hungry. I'll be back in just a bit you boys. You'll both have full stomachs before you know it!"

With that, Telma turned and left. As the door fell shut behind her, Pit turned to ask Red what that was all about only to see that Red had gone back to his room. Through the open door, Pit could hear Red telling his Pokémon about the amazing food they were about to eat.

Pit shrugged his shoulders before he walked back over to where his laptop was. After a few minutes, Pit found the 'off' button and turned off the device. As delicately as he could, Pit folded the top half back down so that he would not break the unusual electronic object. Pit carefully carried the object to his room and set it back on the desk. The glass doors called for Pit, he wanted so badly to go outside and stretch his wings, but at that exact moment there was a knock on the main door and Telma's voice was heard on the other side.

Pit walked back out of his room to see that Red had already got the door and had grabbed the bowls of what Pit assumed to be Pokémon food out of Telma's hands. Red then proceeded to rush the bowls to his room where the excited cries of his Pokémon were heard. Red then reappeared in his doorway a few seconds later with a huge smile on his face as he looked at Telma.

"Thanks so much Telma," Red said happily as Telma handed him his food. "I try my best to make good food for my Pokémon, but Brock's cooking is on a completely different level! With this great food as incentive to stay, I know we've got a shot in this tournament."

Pit was taken aback at the confidence in Red's voice. _'Could food really make the difference for Red's team?'_ Pit wondered as he watched Red wolf down his own dinner. _'How can I hope to compete with Red's team if all it takes for his team to do well is good food? I've got to start training as soon as possible so that I can do my very best in this tournament.'_

"Here you go honey," Telma said to Pit, drawing the angel's attention back to the woman. Telma was holding a tray consisting of a plate of Ambrosia and a glass of Nectar. "I wasn't sure how much food you needed to eat, so I just grabbed a bunch of it and put it on a plate for you."

Pit smile reassuringly towards Telma, and grabbed only a single piece of the bread-like Ambrosia. Pit then picked up the glass of Nectar and held both up for Telma to see.

"This is all I need," Pit said with a soft smile. "Thank you."

Telma narrowed her eyes slightly. "I don't know about the eating habits of Angels, so I guess I'll have to take your word for it. Enjoy your meals boys!"

With that, Telma gave a small wave and walked out of the room. The door slid shut beside her and Pit walked over to take a seat next to Red at the main table.

"That's all you're going to eat?" Red asked, pausing from where he was inhaling his food to stare wide-eyed at Pit.

Pit nodded and took a bite out of his slice of Ambrosia. It was impossible to describe the exact taste of Ambrosia to one who hadn't tried it before, it was simply beyond description. The texture was what most people imagined eating a cloud was like, incredibly soft to bite into before it melted on your tongue while exploding with a flavour that was unique to every Angel who had ever tried it. Pit closed his eyes at the amazing taste, completely forgetting about Red's question as he savoured the energy that was already coming back to Pit just from that one bite.

Either Red was too hungry to push for an answer, or he noticed that Pit wasn't going to answer, but he didn't speak to Pit for the rest of the dinner. Pit slowly ate the rest of his Ambrosia before he started to sip his Nectar. The Nectar was just as indescribable as the Ambrosia, yet different at the same time. Nectar had an extremely rich taste and was cool as it slid down Pit's throat, before there was a pleasant warming sensation that filled him after each sip. Before long, Pit had finished off his glass of Nectar feeling completely rejuvenated. Pit left Red to finish eating his food with a quiet 'good night' as he walked into his room.

This time as he walked into his room, Pit was not able to ignore the call of the outdoors and walked over to his balcony. Pit carefully unlocked the door and after making sure that he had his keys with him, softly shut the glass doors behind him so as not to wake anyone who might be rooming nearby.

Pit stretched out his wings as far as they would go and with a jump, took off into the sky. With a few flaps of his feathered wings, Pit was above Smash Mansion and rapidly approaching the few clouds that were floating in the sky. Pit knew that if he flew high enough, he would eventually cross into Skyworld – only possible for Angels, any other being would just reach space – but that was not his destination this night. Tonight, Pit just let the feeling of wind flowing beneath his wings sooth him and calm his nerves for the next day.

Pit didn't know if it was because of the empowering feelings of eating and drinking Ambrosia and Nectar, or if it was simply the exhilarating and calming affect flying had on him, but Pit had completely forgot about the anxiety he felt earlier about facing Red and the rest of the Smashers. Pit felt much more confident by the time he was ready to fly back down to his room.

'_Master Hand wouldn't have chosen me if he thought me to be incompetent,'_ Pit thought to himself determinedly as he slowly started his descent. _'I have just as much a chance as anyone else here, probably more than some because of my experiences. I'm going to make Palutena and all of Skyworld proud by fighting better than I ever have and showing these Smashers just what an Angel is capable of!'_

**SSBBSSBBSSBBSSBBSSBB**

**amethystdreamstar: I am so, so, so, SO sorry for the late update. University was much more intense than I thought it was, and I had virtually zero time for writing anything even though I tried a few times. It's even worse considering this chapter was pretty boring, just the introduction between Pit and Red at Smash Mansion, but this chapter was needed. :S**

**That being said, I promise to never abandon this story. Even if it takes me a long time between updating chapters, I will always come back to this story. I will also try my best to update more often, for all of my stories.**

**I would like to thank all of my reviewers, it was really seeing those responses that got me motivated to write again, especially the one from my friend Nelson. I cherish each and every review that I receive, they make me want to try even harder to make a better story for all of my readers!**

**One thing I would like to ask if it's not too much trouble. I don't know what a lot of the characters are like from a lot of the games. So, if anyone knows what these characters are like and would like to let me know, I'd greatly appreciate it: Olimar, Samus, Captain Falcon, Donkey Kong, Diddy Kong, Mr. Game and Watch, Wolf, Fox, Falco, Ike, Marth, Mario characters like Yoshi and Wario (not a lot, just a bit needed here), Ice Climbers, Kirby, Meta Knight, Ness, Lucas, Snake.**

**Not all of these characters are going to be major characters, I just need enough for Pit to be able to react with them believably and without completely butchering the other character since I never plaed the game they were from.**

**Thanks so much :)**

**May 28, 2012**


End file.
